Désirs et certitudes
by violettepoete
Summary: Une rencontre... et ta vie est changée pour toujours...
1. Désirs

Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: Une rencontre… et ta vie est changée pour toujours.

Genre: A ce point d'écriture dans cette toute petite fic, je ne me risquerais pas à cataloguer. Désolée, tout le monde !

**Note: Le 1er chapitre est le point de vue de Rose, le second celui de Nine**

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

Désirs et certitudes

_Désirs_

Le Docteur t'avait prévenue, au début de vos errements : « Vos désirs sont mes ordres, mais attention à ce que vous désirez. »

Et, très tôt, trop tôt pour que ce soit rationnel et encore moins logique, c'est lui que tu avais voulu. Tu avais désiré faire partie de sa vie, voyager dans les étoiles ensemble, comprendre des choses dont tu n'aurais eu aucune idée avant.

Tu avais souhaité cela très tôt, déjà peut-être lors de la première fois où vous avez mangé des frites ensemble, ou peut-être avant lorsqu'il t'a sauvé, alors que tu étais si loin de chez toi, alors que tout ce que tu connaissais disparaissait.

Ou peut-être était-ce encore avant, lorsque tu es montée pour la première fois dans sa machine magique, pour échapper au double en plastique de ton petit ami…

Ou peut-être, peut-être te fais tu des illusions, peut-être était-ce encore avant, lorsque tu lui as demandé qui il était, qu'il s'est retourné, qu'il a souri, qu'il est revenu vers toi, a pris ta main et a parlé de la rotation de la Terre. Il a dit qu'il la sentait tourner, et tu l'as cru instantanément. Parce que tu avais l'impression de la sentir toi aussi et quand il a lâché ta main, tu en as ressenti un tel abandon que cela a failli te submerger.

Tu l'as voulu, tu le veux et tu le voudras encore. Sans conditions, sans restrictions. Alors, c'est vrai, tu as hésité lorsqu'il t'a demandé de l'accompagner, mais seulement parce que tu t'es sentie des responsabilités envers ton petit ami, qui s'accrochait à toi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Et au moment où il est parti, tu as su que c'était une décision que tu regretterais toute ta vie. Alors, quand il est revenu, tu es allée avec lui sans attendre une seconde de plus, et tu ne l'as jamais regretté.

Parce que la vie avec le Docteur est beaucoup de choses, impossible, fantastique et fabuleuse mais elle n'est pas regrettable. Chaque instant est une bouffée d'air… et tu t'ennuyais tellement avant.

Et tu sais qu'avec lui, le temps de vivre est venu.


	2. Certitudes

_Certitudes_

Cela fait bien longtemps que tu ne t'es plus permis d'avoir des certitudes. Tu as vu trop de choses, connu trop de monde, visité trop de planètes pour pouvoir jamais dire : « Cela est et sera toujours ».

Tu le fais, bien sûr. Pour tenter de te convaincre toi-même, ou les personnes qui t'entoure. Mais tu n'y crois plus, pas vraiment. Il ne s'agit que de jolis mots qui, non, ne te font pas te sentir mieux.

Tu n'en as pas l'apparence, mais oui, tu te dis que tu es vieux. C'est quelque chose que tu ressens au fond de toi, il n'y a pas la lassitude, il y a trop de choses à voir dans cet univers éternellement en expansion pour que tu puisses en éprouver (bien que tu ne saches pas si ce sera toujours le cas), mais il y a… une certaine impatience. Tu attends quelque chose, sans savoir exactement quoi.

En fait, ça n'est pas vrai, tu sais ce que tu attends. Tu attends quelqu'un. Parce que c'est à la fois ta plus grande faiblesse et ton plus grand besoin. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un à tes côtés, ça a toujours été le cas. Tu emmènes une personne, et tu vois dans ses yeux un tel émerveillement, une telle joie ! Mais en faisant cela, tu les arraches à leur vie pour les attirer dans la tienne, pleine de danger, de noirceur. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un et tu sais que c'est ta malédiction.

Ces personnes, tes compagnons, ils finissent par faire partie de toi, intégralement. Tu changes de visage, tes pensées se modifient, ils sont la seule chose constante dans ton existence.

Et tu l'as rencontrée. Rose Tyler. Elle est venue avec toi sous cette grande roue. Tout a commencé à mal tourné, bien sûr. Alors, il s'est passé quelque chose d'incroyable. Vos yeux se sont rencontrés et tu as vu dans les siens une force incroyable. En dépit de la peur et du danger, elle se tenait là.

Tu as alors (toi !) été certain de quelque chose : cette fille te sauverait la vie. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, mais dans un an, dans deux ans, elle te sauverait la vie.

Et tu sais qu'avec elle, le temps des certitudes est revenu.

**...Fin...**


End file.
